


Memories

by DeviSan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazonweek, Corazonweek2018, Day 3: Memories, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviSan/pseuds/DeviSan
Summary: There were many memories about Donquixote ‘Corazon’ Rocinante.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 prompt of the Corazon-week was Memories  
> picture drawn by me

**Day 3: Memories:**

There were many memories about Donquixote ‘Corazon’ Rocinante.

 

 

 

 

 

Doctors, nurses and patients remembered him as a cruel demon. He cradled a contagious monstrosity in his arms, which spread disease and panic.

The Demon would ask for advice and medical help and of course the people would be scared.  
There simply was no help for a cursed child. The hospital-staff, afraid of the cursed child, would flee, attack or try and call the Marine. Disappointment and disbelief would spread through Rocinante, making him feel sick. The refusal to help a poor child, that had endured enough horror in its early life. It was something he was not able to understand, something he did not want to understand. The pitiful wails of Law broke the heart of Rocinante.

What was the use in hospitals, doctors, nurses and other staff when they refused to help even the sickest, poorest and most miserable people? There was none. Like cauterizing a wound, he cleaned off those hospitals. Leaving nothing but destruction, fire and death behind him.

Even today there were still memories and tales about the monster his cursed child…

 

* * *

 

 

Doflamingo, his older brother remembered Rocinante as an annoyance, as a klutz. A little child, too weak to survive on his own, too weak to follow him.

Many, many years later when they met again Doflamingo had pushed those memories aside, allowing Rocinante to change them to the better, but he had proven himself as unworthy. He kept being the same nuisance. Just older, taller and with more impact. The foolish attempts of Rocinante to stop him were more amusing than bothering. The lethal bullet did not only kill his own brother, but also the memories of their early years spent in joy with nothing to worry about.

The only memory of Rocinante that Doflamingo kept dear was moment and realization that blood meant nothing. Family was much more than blood after all.

 

* * *

 

 

The most lucent memory that Law could remember was Corazons smile. Sometimes, when he felt particular lonely or desperate, he even dreamt about that grin.

The blood, the missing tooth. Law could remember it all. It made him feel sad and at the same time he could feel a warmth spreading through him. Corazon did show him what love and affection mean. He had proven him, that the world was not a dead, cold and rotten place. There was hope. There was light and most important there was love.

The Blonde had been his savior. Law barely remembered the negative feelings of dislike, hatred and mistrust. Had there really been a time, where he had felt those things towards his Cora-san?

Law could remember many questions. Why did he try to save him? Why was he putting himself into so much struggle to rescue him? Was there a rescue? What was with Doflamingo? Why did he betray his brother for him? Some of these questions stayed with him till today, others went forgotten.

Corazon had been his life. He had gifted him his life. Whenever Law struggled, the smile of Corazon kept him going.

 

* * *

 

 

There was one person though, who remembered Rocinante completely different. His memories were not showing a grown, strong and fierce person, defying his orders and fighting his brother. There was no fire or burning hospital. No demonic-tales. There was no smile full of love, knowing death was awaiting him.

Sengoku would think about Rocinante as scared child. A little being, abandoned by everyone he had loved. Either by illness, death or even choice.  
He remembered the pitiful wails of the lonely child. How Rocinante had clung to him. Tears and snot streaming over his dirty little face, making Sengokus heart ache.

What had happened to that boy? Why was the child alone, malnourished, covered in so much dirt, mucus and blood?

He very well remembered those questions.

But even after watching Rocinante grow up. Physical and mental features changing and growing. The little boy had turned into a tall and muscular man Some things about Rocinante never changed. Rocinante had still been clumsy, he had been loyal and most important he had been loving.

He had thrown his mission over board because he had loved that damn brat too much. He kept burning down hospitals, because it had hurt him too much seeing little Law scared and hurt.

And finally, he had died, because he decided that the life of the boy was more precious than his own.

Despite knowing all these things, Sengoku would never forget the little, clingy and desperate boy.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

You can send me prompts on my [tumblr](https://generaldevi.tumblr.com/):  (Anon or not)


End file.
